The present invention relates to an interrogator that exchanges information with transponders by using an RF signal of the microwave band, specifically to an interrogator provided with antennas suitable for exchanging RF signals with multiple transponders.
Movable body identification equipment (identification system by radio waves) is composed of an interrogator and plural transponders responding to the interrogator. The interrogator radiates an RF signal of the microwave band (including the quasi-microwave band) from an antenna to the transponders not having the cells, and exchanges information with the transponders. The transponders receive the RF signal from the interrogator with small antennas, and rectify the RF signal to attain the DC power supply, clocks and data, and in response to the data, answer the information of the memory to the interrogator from the small antennas.
The exchange of information includes, for example, discrimination of identification numbers different in each of the transponders. In this case, applying the transponders on articles such as packages will achieve a system that discriminates the packages being carried on a belt conveyer, without using human hands (for example, refer to International Publication No. WO98/21691).
The distance of communication within which the information exchange is possible between the interrogator and the transponders is determined depending on the antenna and the power of an RF transmitting signal that the interrogator generates, in case of the capability and the shape and size of the transponders being constant. If the antenna is a phased array antenna that is synthesized with multiple antenna elements, the distance of communication will be prolonged. If the antenna is an antenna with single element, the communication area will be limited within an area near the antenna; thus, the antenna structure of the interrogator limits the range of the distance of communication. A traveling wave antenna is used, for example, in equipment having the transponders applied to the examination of tickets, which discriminates the transponders one by one (refer to Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Kokai) No. Hei 2-32174).